It's You!
by Rachelmarie3
Summary: Kendall has a dream about his baby sis. Will it come true. Katie has a crush. Will she tell him? It's alot better than this summary. I'm terrible at summaries. This is my first fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**This is is my first story ever. Please review. I will add the next chapter if at least one person reviews. Hope you like it. ?**

"Katie! Don't jump!" Kendall Knight screamed. But he was too late. She was already plummeting off the bridge into the dark water. "What have I done!? What have I done?!"

Kendall's POV

I woke up with one thought on my mind. 'Where's Katie?' I jumped out of bed and ran towards the living room. 'Ahh. There she is. She's safe.' "Hey sleepyhead. You ok?" Katie asked in a jokingly tone. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Katie. You?" I replied still thinking about my dream. "Yeah, good." She replied not noticing my difference in behavior. "Whelp. I'm off to the pool. I might go to the mall after." "Katie, your going to the mall!" "Yeah. I need new clothes. Duh." "Ok baby sis. Have fun." "I will. Thanks big bro." She said walking out the door.

'Omg. I still can't believe the dream I had last night. It was so real. I mean is Katie going to jump off a bridge and take her own life? Why would she?' Just then my three best friends just walked in arguing which dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Guys, what happened this time!?" I practically shouted. "Ok, well I got pushed in the pool because apparently I ruined Logan and Camille's date and then I bought the last corn dog and I was fought for it by Carlos. So my day was lovely." James, my best friend, stated in a ticked off voice. "Ok. That's wonderful." I went back to thinking once I said this. "Dude, are you ok?" Logan asked in a concerned voice. "Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking." "Well don't think to hard. I'm going back to see Camille." "And I, am going to go find some more corn dogs." And like that they were out of the apartment.

James was the only one that stayed and I wish he hadn't. He would have only ask questions and want to talk. "So…" He started. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. "…what happened." "I don't know what you are talking about." "Kendall, bro, don't lie to me. You are a horrible liar." "Ok." I gave in.

"I had this dream. About Katie. We were standing on the San Francisco bridge. I screamed at Katie not to jump. But it was too late. She was already halfway down in the air, shooting towards the water. One second she was standing right beside me. The next she was gone." "Wow. That's terrible. I mean do you know why she would do that?" "No. That's the problem, James. I don't know why."

Katie's POV

"Hey Camille, hey Jo." "Hey Katie. What are you doing?" Camille asked. "Just going to the mall. You?" "Nothing much. We were just sitting here talking about boys. Speaking of boys how's you and James?" "Camille!" I almost screamed. "Shut up! Someone might here you." "Like your overprotective brother?" Jo laughed. "Especially him. Keep quiet." "Ok. We will. We'll keep your little secret." "You better. Now, you wanna come to the mall with me?" "Sure." They both agreed. "Let us go change real quick." "Yeah. I better go change too."

I get off the elevator and head on down to 2J. 'James is adorable.' I think to myself. Yeah, get over it. I the Katie Knight, is in LOVE with James Diamond. I have been since I was 14. Now I'm 18 and my crush hasn't wavered at all. I walk in and there he is. Talking to my crying brother. Wait, what? My CRYING Brother! "Kendall! Are you ok?!" I rush to go to my big bro. "Yeah. I'm good." He says between sniffles. I doubt he is. "Well, I'm going to the mall with Camille and Jo. I'm leaving in a few. I gotta change first." "Ok Katie. Have fun." Kendall says. "I'll try." I say walking to my room. I change into a blue tank top and denim short short and my wedged sandals. What? I wanna be cute. I'm a normal 18 year old girl.

I walk out and Kendall's gone. "Where's Kendall?" I ask James. "Sleeping. He's had a rough day." "Ok. So what are you doing today." "Nothing, hanging out by the pool." "Cool. I'll see you later." 'Gosh. He's so cute.' "Katie? Katie?" "Huh?!" I asked in a daze. "You ok?" "Awesome. I just zoned out. Hey, James, can I tell you something?" "Of course Katie what's it about." "A guy that I have a huge crush on." "Sure. Who is it?" "It's….."


	2. Chapter 2: Hatred?

Katie's POV

"It's you." James stood there shocked not doing anything. I turn around and started to walk out the door when he whispered "I like you too Katie."

"Hey Camille, hey Jo. Guess what?" "What?" they asked in unison. "I told James I had a crush on him." "And…?" They both asked. "He said he likes me too!" I squealed. I never squeal. "Omg!" Camille bubbled. "Finally." Jo said. "Finally? What does that mean?" I asked. "It means y'all will finally be a couple." Jo explained. "If Kendall doesn't kill James first." Camille stated. "If I don't kill James for what?" I almost freaked. Kendall and James just walked up. "For ordering the last pink slushy." I quickly responded. "Whelp. We're off to the mall. See ya later." Camille, Jo and I ran out of the lobby and to my car.

Kendall's POV

"James," I ask. "What is the real reason I'm going to kill you for?" I ask my best friend. "Oh, umm, well, you know, I umm, have a umm, crush on your sister." He stated worried. "YOU WHAT?!" I yelled. Right now I'm so pissed off. James has a crush on my sister. I head towards the elevator and bump into Carlos. "Kendall, bro, why are you so pissed?" He asked surprised. "Oh, well, you know, JAMES HAS A CRUSH ON MY FREAKING SISTER!" "You didn't know that?" "NO!" I am so pissed right now.

I walk into my apartment and what do I see? Nothing. I slam the door and pace to my room. Logan is in there studying. "Hey Logan." "Kendall, why are you so mad?" "Because, James has a crush on Katie." "Oh. That's not good." He mumbles looking very sheepish. "Dang right it's not." I am so mad I could just grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Logan's POV

My best friend is standing in front of me ranting about how pissed he is about James having a crush on Katie. Well is he wants to kill James for that then I guess I shouldn't mention that Katie likes him too. "Calm down Kendall. It's not like they are going to get married and have a child." "Knock on wood they don't. Next thing we know, you'll be jinxed us and them." "Why do you disapprove of James or any of your best friends dating Herod any guy dating her?" I asked him quizzically.

"Ok. I will give you three reasons for the 3 of you and 3 for anybody. Ok. First call James and Carlos here. Tell them it's an emergency." I send out a text and within 3 seconds they are here. Literally.

"So," Kendall started. "I have called you all here to tell you why I disapprove of anyone dating Katie. 3 reasons for each of you 3 and 1reasons for anybody." Carlos and James look scared. I am too but only because Kendall is getting scary.

Kendall's POV

"James your 3 reasons.

1: You are vain. Very very vain.

2: You just go after hot girls and ditch the rest.

3: You break a girls heart because you care what's on the outside, not the inside. You're a PLAYER!

Carlos your 3 reasons.

1: You are dating Stephanie.

2: You couldn't be sad with her.

3: 2 words. Overly Happy.

Logan your 3 reasons.

1: You're in a on again- off again relationship with Camille.

2: You always have a scientific reason.

3: you get too worried.

My 1 reason for anybody.

1: SHE'S MY BABY SISTER!

So, those are my reasons." I state happily. Everyone runs to their room crying. Yes. Crying. Why? I have no clue. Was I too harsh on them? I think I was. "James? Carlos?" I ask knocking on their door. "Go away!" James yelled at me. I enter their room and all they are doing is playing a game and sniffling. "Guys, please don't be mad." "Too late for that." Carlos said obviously angry. "I'm sorry. But it's true." "Whatever." They both mutter to me. I walk out and head to mine and Logan's room. "Logie?" I ask while walking in. "What Kendall?" He snapped. "Logie." I say going to sit by him on his bed. "I had to make things up for you. You are the perfect guy for my sister. I had to say stuff for you. You're my best friend." "It didn't sound like you were making stuff up. You treated me the same as you did Carlos and James. Don't lie to me Kendall. I know how you are. James loves Katie and Katie loves James. DEAL WITH IT!" "Logan, what is your problem?" I ask getting annoyed. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" He shouted and pushed me off his bed. "GO AWAY. YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER." Now I'm the one who's crying. I just lost my three best friends and probably my sister. Why am I so stupid.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Sorry this update took so long. I was so swamped with school this week. Hope you like this and please keep reviewing and pm me sometime. I would like to thank Rusher Driver for keep encouraging and thanks for following me and favoriting me. ?. This is awesome but short. Bye. Pm me sometime. Ask me question bout my story and maybe I can be a little spoiler though. Ideas too please. Bye.**

James POV

I hate Kendall Knight.

Carlos' POV

I hate Kendall Knight.

Logan's POV

I hate Kendall Knight.

Kendall's POV

All my friends hate me. It's all my fault. But I put on a smile and walk away. I know it's hard but that's ok. Hide my tears in a pillow. Don't let them fall no matter what people say. I miss my friends. That's the truth.

I realize after a few days that Carlos, Logan and James all meet in our secret room under the swirly side. Nobody knows it's there except us. I walk in. "Guys, I know your mad at me still but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I miss y'all. Y'all are my best friends. Please, please, please forgive me. I beg you. I love you guys. Y'all are my brothers, not just my best friends."

"Funny you to come in at a time like this." Carlos said laughing. "Why?" I'm so confused right now. "Because, we were discussing how depressed you seem." Carlos said sadly. "You always ignore the world with you earbuds in." Logan said. "You don't eat much and always go somewhere no one is. Most the time it's under here." James added.

"So, y'all forgive me?" They all look at me like I'm stupid. "Duh. You're our best friend." James stated happily. "Yeah. We couldn't permanently ditch you." Logan added. "We missed you buddy." Carlos ran over and gave me a brotherly hug.

"So, we cool now?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah. We cool. Me and Carlos are going down to the pool. See ya." Logan said walking out our hiding place with Carlos by his side. So it's just me and James.

James POV

It's just me and Kendall in our hiding place. "So Kendall. About Katie. I'm sorry but I am head over heels or sneakers for her. I love her in more than a brotherly way. She is the most beautiful girl ever." Probably something I shouldn't have said to him but whatever. It is what it is. "I don't know how to respond really. I have never been in this situation before. Um, well you're bound to fall in love. It's the circle of life. But I wish you're circle wouldn't involve my sister." "I get that man. I do." We share a brotherly hug and we are good now. "Can you believe its only 2 in the afternoon." "Yeah, you wanna go get some pink slushies?" "Sure." We walk out the apartment laughing and talking.

Katie's POV

I don't know how much longer I can keep secretly dating James. I'm going to have to tel Kendall. But he'll freak. Crap. What am I going to do. I walk through the lobby and spot James with Kendall. Crap, again. I walk up and plaster a smile on my face. "Hey baby sis." Kendall says and swats me on my arm. "Hey big bro. Um, I gotta tell you something." "Sure. Talk away." "I'm dating James secretly." "KATIE ALEXA KNIGHT!" Uh oh.


End file.
